mtgfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Cronología
Esto es una cronología de la historia de Magic: The Gathering. Se trata de una relación de fechas no oficial, pero que toma toda su información de fuentes canónicas oficiales (ver: Lista de fuentes de historias). Se han incorporado todas las historias que pueden ser fechadas y las que no pueden ser fechadas con exactitud, pero si puestas en algún punto de la cronología gracias a su conexión con otras historias. Debe tenerse en cuenta que esta cronología no es completamente exacta, y que algunos eventos tienen una fecha estimada o un rango de fechas en las que pudo haber ocurrido. Sistemas de datación Cridhe En el plano de Cridhe, se toma como referencia para contar los años La separación. La única otra fecha conocida es la de La reparación del Árbol del Clan, en el 520. Dominaria Las fechas de esta cronología están en C.A.: Cuenta Argiviana, partiendo del año 1 que es el nacimiento de Urza. Otros cálculos conocidos son: la Fundación de Penregon, que toma el año 1 en la creación de la ciudad de Penregon en el −912 C.A., y la Cuenta de los Sabios de Minorad, que toma el año 1 en la reunión de dichos sabios en el 3000 C.A.. Un año de Dominaria dura 420 días y está dividido en doce meses de 35 días cada uno. La mayoría de las fechas pre-revisión están en cuenta de Minorad, pero muchas de ellas no pueden ser ciertas en la continuidad post-revisión. La fechas en C.M. que han sido incorporadas en la cronología han sido traducidas a C.A., y sólo se han incluido las que pueden seguir siendo ciertas en la continuidad actual. Otro sistema de datación fue el establecido en Almaaz por los sumifanos. Su Era Común (E.C.) tomaba el año 1 en torno al 3035 C.A. (La fecha del 3000 A.E.C. (Antes de la Era Común) se corresponde con la época de los Hermanos, mucho antes de que Almaaz se uniera a las fuerzas de Mishra). Rávnica En Rávnica se usan Z.C. y A.C., que significan "Zal Concordat" y "Al Concordat". Traducido del Ravi antiguo significan "Después del acuerdo" y "Antes del acuerdo" respectivamente. El acuerdo en este caso se refiere a la firma del Pacto entre Gremios. Un año de Rávnica tiene una duración similar a la de un año de la Tierra, con 365 días repartidos en doce meses. Cronología Prehistoria −100,000 * Los habitantes de Equilor comienzan su búsqueda de iluminación.3 Historia mítica (Del -20,000 C.A. al -15,000 C.A.) La época de los dragones −20,000 * El ur-dragón engendra a los primeros dragones en Dominaria. Éstos se hacen llamar colectivamente Dragones ancianos. Entre el -20,000 y el -17,000 * En torno a esta época, los dragones ancianos, quienes habían dominado durante edades el plano de Dominaria, se enzarzan en la Guerra de los Dragones. Los vencedores de la guerra fueron Nicol Bolas (quien ascendió), sus hermanos Arcades Sabboth, Palladia-Mors y el dragón de Cromo Rhuell, y su primo Vaevictis Asmadi. Junto con sus descendientes, los Ancianos menores, se convirtieron en los señores de todos los dragones verdaderos. Aquellos que perdieron la guerra, fueron arrojados al suelo, despojados de su título de dragones y de sus alas, para jamas volver a volar. Estos dragones mutilados se convirtieron en los ancestros de las otras razas dracónicas (viashinos y sierpes). * Belzenlok queda sellado en el Abismo durante la Guerra del Abismo.5 '-17,000' * Hasta ahora, Dominaria ha estado bajo el control de los Dragones Primigenios. Los cinco Númena derrotan a los Dragones Primigenios y obtienen sus poderes, pero tres de ellos deciden matar a sus hermanos, los Númena blanco y verde. Los tres Númena restantes, Kuberr, Llowalyn y Averru, se convierten en reyes que gobiernan durante casi 1000 años. '-16,000' * En su vejez, Averru usa su magia para que ellos tres renazcan e incita a sus hermanos a entrar en una guerra en la que mueren los tres. −15,000 * Nicol Bolas combate a un leviatán demoníaco en el primer duelo de caminantes de planos del que se tiene constancia en Dominaria. El enfrentamiento reduce Madara a una tercera parte de su antigua extensión y crea la primera grieta del plano. Después de que Bolas devorara el cuerpo del leviatán, los restos que deja pasan a conocerse como el Portal de Garras.2 '-10,500' * Eclosiona el último huevo de dragón en Rávnica. '-5,500' * Azor crea el Pacto entre Gremios en el plano de Rávnica poniendo fin a una larga guerra entre varias facciones lideradas por Cisarzim y Razia. Se crean los diez gremios de Rávnica para dividir entre ellos los deberes para mejorar el plano. Rávnica comienza su larga evolución que la lleva convertirse en un plano predominantemente urbano. La época de los Thran (Hasta el -5000 C.A.)5 '-5,000' Para más información, véase la Cronología Thran. * Yawgmoth asciende en la jerarquía de poder de los Thran. Ayudado por la caminante de planos Dyfed, Yawgmoth toma el control de un decadente plano que transforma en Pirexia. Yawgmoth y sus pirexianos comienzan una guerra contra la gran Alianza Thran en Dominaria. * Dyfed transporta a la mayoría de enemigos políticos de Yawgmoth al plano de Mercadia, abandonándolos allí. * Se lanza la Luna de Nulificación. * Con el fin de la Guerra Thran-Pirexiana, el Imperio Thran queda destruido. * Yawgmoth queda atrapado en Pirexia al cerrarse el portal planar de las Cuevas de Koilos.7 La época de las leyendas (Del -5000 C.A. al 1 C.A.)5 −??? * En Rabiah, las seis tribus de Djinn entran en guerra entre sí. Después de debilitar los Djinn sus fuerzas entre ellos, los humanos se convierten en la raza regente del plano. '-???' * La reina Oona comienza a manipular el plano de Lorwyn causando periodos de luz diurna perpetua, seguidos tras una Gran Aurora de periodos de noche ininterrumpida. Los habitantes del plano no son conscientes de este cambio. '-???' * El plano de Alara se rompe violentamente en cinco fragmentos separados, posiblemente a causa de algún poderoso caminante de planos. En cada uno de esos fragmentos sólo fluyen tres colores de maná, y los habitantes de esos planos se desarrollan acostumbrados a este cambio. Pronto el conocimiento histórico sobre la reunificación del plano se convierte en mito. −??? * Serra asciende tras sufrir una tragedia. Crea el Reino de Serra. Entre el −5,000 y el -440 * Sivitri Scarzam conquista el sureste de Córondor con sus dragones scarzam, hasta que son destruidos con una poción especial. Sivitri abandona Dominaria con el último dragón que le queda. * Comienza a tomar forma el reino de Zhalfir en Jamuraa y dominan el uso de la magia. * Se fundan Vodalia y Etlan Shiis. Se funda el Imperio Sheoltun. Entre el -2,500 y el -440 * Dakkon forja la Espada Negra para Geyadrone Dihada, quien a cambio prende la chispa de Dakkon y le roba su sombra. * Xarl convierte al Ángel de Serra Trine en un ángel caído con la Aureola con cuernos y conquista el norte de Córondor.5 * Geyadrone Dihada conquista el sur de Córondor y convierte al espíritu de la naturaleza de Khone en Sol'Kanar, el Rey del pantano. Dihada engaña a un joven del pueblo destruido de Carth para que invoque a Dakkon Acero Negro y se vincule con él. Dihada y Dakkon se enfrentan. Dakkon mata a una de las criaturas que invoca Dihada, la dragona anciana Piru, pero Dihada absorbe el poder de la dragona. Dihada marca a Dakkon como uno de sus campeones, pero le devuelve su sombra. El chico de Carth y Dakkon viajan a Terisiare. El chico inicia allí el linaje de los Carthalion. * Tres siglos después de que Trine fuera convertida en un ángel caído, poco después del enfrentamiento entre Dakkon y Dihada, el tataranieto del mago Xarl, Eskil, invoca al Ángel de Serra Rahel para contener a Trine. Eskil se queda ciego en el conflicto final y asciende.5 * Abandonado por su ama, Sol'Kanar busca restaurar su poder y reconquistar Córondor. Para ello, se hace pasar por un dios ante los reinos de Khone y Shikar, y los enemista. Les pide como tributo un poderoso hechicero con el que poder invocar al último de los dragones scarzam. Tras años de entrenamiento, las jóvenes enviadas de sus respectivos pueblos consiguen invocar al dragón, pero este aparece junto a Sivitri. Las chicas frustran el plan de Sol'Kanar devolviendo al dragón y a Sivitri al portal, pero el Rey del pantano se venga destruyendo Khone. En ausencia de su reino rival, Shikar prospera. Entre el -2420 y el 1 * Tiene lugar la Batalla de la Colina Mors. Cromium Rhuell se enfrenta a Vaevictis Asmadi y Palladia-Mors, y los derrota. ~-2,464 o antes * Nace Sorin Markov en el plano de Innistrad.67 ~-2,440 o antes * Edgar Markov crea la maldición del vampirismo en Innistrad con la ayuda del demonio Shilgengar. Sorin asciende. ~-1,830 o antes * Nace Tev Loneglade.8 Entre el '-1,440 y el -1400' * Sorin, Ugin y Nahiri se conocen en un plano desconocido destruido por los Eldrazi. Idean un plan para detenerlos. ~-1400 o antes * Los Tres confinan a los Eldrazi en Zendikar. −912 * Se funda Penregon. ~-300 * Los Guerreros pantera de la tribu de Lord Windgrace gobiernan Urborg hasta la Guerra de los Hermanos.19 Entre la creación y la destrucción de la Envoltura La época de los Hermanos10 0''' * Nacen Urza y Mishra. '''10 * Los hermanos se convierten en aprendices de Tocasia. 12 * Muere el padre de Urza y Mishra. 16 * Urza y Mishra descubren los restos de un ornitóptero. 20 * The brothers and Tocasia discover the Caves of Koilos, in which the portal to Phyrexia is enclosed. The brothers split the powerstone by accident. Conflict between the brothers rises, with Tocasia caught in between. She dies when hit by energy beams from the stones. Mishra flees into the desert, and is enslaved by Fallaji nomads. Urza becomes an apprentice clockmaker in Kroog. 21 * Urza marries the princess of Yotia. Mishra gains control over a Phyrexian dragon engine and becomes the Fallaji's head 'wizard'. ~23 * Tawnos y Ashnod se convierten en aprendices de Urza y Mishra, respectivamente. 26 * Korlisia, Argive, Yotia and the Falajji meet on a peace conference in Korlis. This ends in disaster. The Warlord of Yotia dies, leaving Urza in charge. Mishra recruits more dragon engines from Phyrexia. * The priests of Gix leave their monastery for Koilos. 27-28 * A new peace conference in Kroog also ends disastrously and is the official beginning of the Brothers' War. * Kroog is destroyed by dragon engines. The Qadir of the Fallaji is killed. Mishra is appointed the new Qadir. * Gix enters Dominaria. 28-64 * The Brothers' War rages on. The Carthalion family joins Mishra's side of the battle. 29 * Harbin born. 33 * The Third Way is established in Terisia City, but is infiltrated by the Brotherhood of Gix. 34 * Feldon uncovers the Golgothian Sylex. 35 * Argive and Korlis effectively unite. Urza is appointed Lord Protector of the combined kingdoms. 38 * The combined kingdoms invade and liberate Yotia. Yotia is subsumed into Argive and Korlis. 39-42 * Urza's forces press towards Tomakul, where Mishra is situated. The forces are routed ten miles from the city. Tawnos is captured. 43 * Ashnod helps Tawnos to escape. The Brotherhood of Gix discover this and persuade Mishra to banish her. Ashnod leaves for Almaaz. Tawnos returns to Argive. Harbin begins training as an ornithopter pilot. Mishra's forces begin to attack Terisia City. 44 * The Gixians betray the Third Path. Terisia City falls. Hurkyl is killed. Drafna, Feldon and Loran flee. Loran is later captured by Ashnod, who takes the Golgothian Sylex. 55 * Harbin discovers Argoth. 57 * Gix lures Urza and Mishra to Argoth. The brothers strip the island of its resources during their battles. 64 * The final battle of the Brothers' War takes place. Gix makes all the artifact creatures in both armies go berserk. During the battle Ashnod hands the Sylex to Tawnos before she is killed by Gix. Tawnos gives it to Urza. Mishra is revealed to have been altered by Phyrexian constructs. * Urza activates the Sylex. The blast obliterates Argoth, turns Urborg into a swamp, and sends all of Dominaria into an Ice Age. Urza ascends. The Shard of the Twelve Worlds begins to form. Gix and his minions retreat to Phyrexia. * In the aftermath of the war, Argive, Yotia, Yomuk, Malpiri, and Korlis collapse. Almaaz is the only city-state on Terisiare to remain intact. The Dark Age begins. La refracción de Rabiah ~70 * Not long after the Sylex Blast on Dominaria, Taysir is born on the plane of Rabiah. During his infancy, an unknown event causes Rabiah to be copied 1000 times. So are all the people, places and objects of the original Rabiah, with few exceptions — only five incarnations of Taysir among them.11 ~100 * The Sorceress Queen Nailah seduces the black magic copy of Taysir and tells him that he will become a planeswalker if he unites himself with the other four copies. The Black Taysir absorbs the Green Taysir with force, but feels enormous guilt over this and turns against Nailah.11 * The Red Taysir and the White Taysir unite out of free will and later unite with the Blue Taysir as well. Then Taysir challenges Nailah. The white-blue-red Taysir finally unites with the green-black one to create a single Taysir. The ascended Taysir leaves Rabiah about three decades after its Refraction, never to return to his homeplane again. As he leaves, Nailah casts a ban on the planes of Rabiah and locks Taysir and other planeswalkers out of the 1001 worlds.11 La era de oscuridad 74 * Loran dies of an illness. Feldon tries to resurrect her with different types of magic.12 ??? * Jarsyl discovers a spell to open a gateway to Phyrexia. He disappears shortly after this. ~170 * Under Reod Dai's guidance, the goblin and orc tribes of Sarpadia unite. Reod Dai's magic inadvertently cause Havenwood's Thallids to gain sentience. Reod Dai incites Thrulls' rebellion against their Ebon Hand masters13. * Driven by colder winters, the goblin and orc tribes of Sarpadia migrate out of their mountains, invading and overthrowing the Dwarven Empire13. * Tymolin Loneglade is murdered by Oliver Farrel. Her brother, the planeswalker Tev Loneglade goes insane, assumes the identity of Tevesh Szat, the Doom of Fools, and urges the goblins and orcs to attack Icatia8. * Fleeing from the Homarids that are attacking Vodalia, Empress Galina is accidentally transported over 3000 years into the future. Vodalia falls. Etlan Shiis becomes the new center of Merfolk culture14. * The Thrulls destroy the Ebon Hand. The Havenwood elves are overrun by the Thallids. Icatia is overrun by the goblin and orc hordes. The Thrulls conquest all of Sarpadia; only some orc tribes (at least until the Phyrexian Invasion) and the Thallids survive15. 300 * Nevinyrral activates his disk on Urborg, ending the war between Urborg and Bogardan, but destroying Urborg's capitol. 413 * Nace Jodah.16 418 * Lord Ith is imprisoned.16 430 * Jodah gains near-immortality by bathing in a Fountain of Youth. Jodah receives his mirror. Jodah frees Lord Ith. Ith destroys the Conclave of Mages. Jodah journeys to the City of Shadows where he eventually becomes the Archmage Eternal.16 * Rasputin Dreamweaver and Tivadar lead a crusade against the goblins. ??? * Almaaz falls to the Rigida Ice-monsters. ??? * Events from "Dark Legacy" take place. La era glacial 450 * Comienza la Era Glacial de Dominaria. ??? * Sima dies. The grief of this event is the latest in a long line of emotional strains for Jodah, who begins to descend into madness. He saves himself by using his mirror to save his memories, wipe his mind clean and use the memories in the mirror to regain himself, without the emotional attachment. Jodah will repeat this roughly once a century for 2500 years.17 ??? * Taysir comes to Dominaria and falls in love with Kristina of the Woods. They are both trapped when the Shard closes not much later. ~600 * La Envoltura de los doce mundos termina de formarse completamente. ??? * On an unspecified plane within the Shard, Ravidel is apprenticed to Faralyn. Ravidel befriends Chromium Rhuell. ~1800 * Urza Planeswalker meets the defective Phyrexian newt Xantcha. He thinks she's a human turned Phyrexian and takes her along with him in his crusade against Yawgmoth.1 * Urza launches an attack on Phyrexia, but is defeated. Yawgmoth corrupts Urza, causing him to degenerate into madness. ~2500 * Urza and Xantcha are brought to Serra's Realm. Serra heals Urza, but his mind has still not fully recovered. Phyrexians eventually follow the two to the Realm and invade it, prompting Serra to flee and Radiant to rise to power.1 2434 * Thanks to the meddling of Tevesh Szat, the kingdom Storgard falls. Freyalise ascends. Jason Carthalion and Oriel Kjeldos head southward with their followers and found Kjeldor.18 2655-2863 * Keld is founded by Kradak. ??? * Urza and Xantcha arrive on Equilor, hoping to learn the origins of the Phyrexians. Urza learns that Dominaria is shielded from the other planes by the Shard, and thinks his crusade has ended. He plans to create an artifact-based paradise on Equilor before the inhabitants ask him to leave.1 2934 * Jodah and Jaya Ballard rescue King Darien from the Knights of Stromgald. Jodah unites Kjeldor and Balduvia against Lim-Dûl. Lim-Dûl is defeated and Leshrac takes the necromancer with him when he departs Dominaria.17 * The summit of the Null Moon takes place. Chromium Rhuell is killed, and Ravidel ascends. Leshrac, Lim-Dûl and Faralyn flee to Shandalar.18 * Jaeuhl Carthalion defeats Tevesh Szat. Szat flees to Shandalar. * Freyalise completes the World Spell and enchants Jodah's mirror.17 * The Shard is destroyed. The Ice Age comes to an end. The Flood Ages begin.1718 * Faralyn is killed on Shandalar. Lim-Dûl, Leshrac and Tevesh-Szat start a war on Shandalar. Lim-Dûl and Szat are eventually defeated by Kenal Sharmal. Lim-Dûl is left behind. Sharmal's powers are severely drained.19 Historia moderna Las eras de las inundaciones ??? * Urza learns from the Equilorians that the Shard has been breached. He gives up his plans for Equilor and returns to Dominaria with Xantcha to fight Phyrexia once more.1 ??? * Kristina leaves Taysir. Ravidel is apprenticed to Taysir. Taysir craves to return home but can't return to Rabiah because of Nailah's spell. Ravidel pushes Taysir to kill planeswalkers and use their energy to pierce the spell, just like Faralyn did to the Shard during the Summit. Taysir hunts down Leshrac but cannot bring himself to kill in cold blood, so he imprisons him in Phyrexia. Ravidel leaves Taysir for an unspecified amount of time. 2934-3000 * Flooding caused by the World Spell drowns Fyndhorn. Jaeuhl Carthalion and Kaysa lead the Fyndhorn survivors to Yavimaya and makes peace with Multani and the intelligent gorillas. * Kelsinko is lost to the sea and repopulated by Viscerids. Terisiare is scattered into six isles. * The Sheoltun Empire collapses. * An evil mage conquers Wrenna. Tortsen von Ursus leaves Wrenna and lives alongside the Hurloon Minotaurs for a while. Tortsen rescues the city of Benfosa, in the former Sheoltun Empire, and founds Benalia. 2946 * Lim-Dûl returns with an army of undead. Azar, Sharmal's apprentice defeats him, but gets trapped with him in one body. Sharmal hides the body, for its energies keep 'walkers from entering Shandalar.19 2954 * Jodah unites Kjeldor and Balduvia into New Argive. * Mairsil, possessing Jaya Ballard destroys Soldev and the School of the Unseen, using Phyrexian Warbeasts and Soldevi Steambeasts. Jodah destroys Mairsil. Jaya Ballardascends. Jaya defeats the War- and Steambeasts. 2954-2956 * Sek'Kuar rises to power. * The Rimewind mage Heidar rises to power to try and reinstate the Ice Age with the help of Garza Zol. He kills Lovisa Coldeyes in his plans before being eliminated by his former ally. ??? * Ravidel, wishing revenge on Leshrac, Tevesh Szat, Kristina, and all other people that once betrayed him, starts a long-term plan on Corondor. * Ravidel battles Ash Warlord Embereck over the Golgothian Sylex. A bargain is struck and Ravidel gains control of the sylex. El "período vacío" 3000 * The sages of Minorad gather. These sages, Kristina of the Woods, Ash Warlord Embereck, Grenfell Mor of Golthonor, Altair of Coloni, and Liana of Minorad, are visited by Ravidel who threatens them with the Golgothian Sylex. Embereck leaves the council. The others agree to Ravidel's demands: his plans will be left alone, whatever they are.20 * Ravidel banishes Kristina from the White Woods. Grenfell is locked in the sand seas of Golthonor. Altair wanders Corondor for ages. Liana is left under the mind control of Ravidel's own spell squire the Red Vizier. The Vizier talks his way into House Carthalion, hoping that one day a child with the planeswalkers spark will be born in this family of powerful mages and the child will overthrow Ravidel. ~3046 * Lim-Dûl defeats Azar and returns, but finds that Shandalar has powerful defenders now. He starts the Wizard's War, but loses. Sharmal removes Lim-Dûl from Azar's body and puts him in an artifact which is used to keep the Planar Ban around Shandalar intact. * Arzakon discovers Shandalar, but is thwarted by Sharmal. ??? * The guild-lords Alsadim K'mer, Starcryst, Lichlord, Kzzy'n and the Great Druid rise up against the Guardian, believing they can cast a spell to gain dominion over all of Shandalar. They have been deceived however, for this spell in truth gives Arzakon access to Shandalar. The artifact that holds Lim-Dûl is shattered and Arzakon arrives, but he is defeated by the second apprentice of Kenan Sharmal. 3071 * Se celebra el primer Festival de Estark. Kuthuman se convierte en Gran maestre de la Arena.21 3085 * Urza and Xantcha arrive on Dominaria and set up a small house in the Kher Ridges.1 3170 * Empress Galina emerges from the time stream, defeats the council of Etlan Shiis, and founds New Vodalia. 3254-3255 * Xantcha meets Ratepe and has him pose as Mishra.1 * Jodah visits Urza and brings him to his senses. * Urza kills all Sleeper Agents on Dominaria. * Urza fights Gix in the Caves of Koilos. Xantcha and Ratepe die. ~3265 * Ugin y Azor se reúnen para discutir un plan para atrapar y destruir a Nicol Bolas.22 3285 * The Tolarian Academy is founded. * Sarkhan arrives in the past of Tarkir to influence the battle between Nicol Bolas and Ugin (date approximate). 3293 * Nace Teferi. ~3300 * Johan attempts to conquer the Jamuraan city-state of Bryce, but is defeated by Jedit Ojanen. Johan is killed by a sand wurm. 3307 * Phyrexians overrun the Tolarian Academy and kill everyone. Karn is sent 24 hours back in time to stop this, but the academy is destroyed when Urza's time machine is overloaded. Urza, Barrin, Karn and several students escape the island. The sleeper agent Kerrick is locked in a fast-time bubble. Several survivors stay on the island.23 3317 * Urza, Barrin and Karn return to Tolaria and are reunited with Jhoira, who is the last survivor on the island. They rebuild the academy. Jhoira falls into a coma.23 3327 * Jhoira emerges from her coma and saves Teferi from the slow-time bubble he had been caught in ever since the destruction of the academy. 3346 * Urza journeys to Shiv and discovers the Mana Rig. Urza starts creating the Legacy artifacts. Shortly afterward he also starts his Bloodline project. 3346-3360 * Urza comes to Yavimaya to find allies against Phyrexia, but is imprisoned in an ancient tree for his crimes against Argoth. Multani discovers the Phyrexians are a threat that only Urza can deal with. He frees Urza and grants him the Weatherseed. * Kerrick's (now K'rrik) forces escape from a fast-time bubble, but are defeated by Urza. 3360 * Urza defeats Radiant in Serra's Realm. Serra's Realm collapses and its energy is trapped in the power matrix of Weatherlight. Serran refugees move to Dominaria. * Jhoira and Teferi move to Zhalfir. 3365 * Sarkhan arrives in the past of Tarkir to influence the battle between Nicol Bolas and Ugin (date approximate). Azor never receives the signal to imprison Nicol Bolas from Ugin, using the Immortal Sun, and is left stranded on Ixalan.24 3385-3571 * Urza reveals his Bloodline project and most of Tolaria is now working on it.25 * Croag, a Phyrexian Inner Circle member, is awakened by Yawgmoth to hunt down Urza. He starts sending Negators after Urza. * Davvol is taken to Rath to become its new steward. * Rofellos is brought to Yavimaya to help craft the forest's defenses against Phyrexia. * Karn's memory is capped at 20 years. * Gatha leaves Tolaria to start his own Bloodline project in Keld. * Nahiri awakens, fights eldrazi, and begins her search for Sorin as seen in Stirring from Slumber. 3510 * The Tolgath and the Ancients wage war on Ulgrotha. Ravi ends this war by ringing the Apocalypse Chime, which destroys the leylines of Ulgrotha, kills nearly everything on the plane, and weakens the planar barriers between Dominaria and Kamigawa.26 3530 * Orcs and goblins that survived the ringing of the Apocalypse Chime form a kingdom in the Koskun Mountains. 3655-3863 * Urza gets Clan Capashen involved in the Bloodline project. * Kreig becomes the ruler of Keld. Keld grows into a powerful nation and attracts Phyrexia's attention. Croag learns of the Bloodline project. Phyrexia begins its attacks on suspected Bloodline sites such as Keld, Benalia, and Yavimaya. 3730 * On the night of his daughter's birth, Konda uses Hizoka's research and the soratami's aid to take Kyodai from the spirit realm and lock her into the form of a stone disc that makes Konda immortal. This enrages O-Kagachi, mightiest of kami, and starts the Kami War. 3735 * Toshi meets Hidetsugu. They form the Hyozan Reckoners. 3740 * Godo begins to make trouble on the borders of Konda's realm. 3745 * Kobo is apprenticed to Hidestugu. ~3750 * Michiko Konda sets out to discover her involvement in the beginning of the Kami War. Toshiro Umezawa gets involved in Mochi's plans. Michiko, Toshi and their companions are captured by the Orochi of the Myojin of Life's Web, who want to kill Michiko to end the war. They escape and Toshi allies himself with the Myojin of Night's Reach to defeat Life's Web. * Enraged over the death of his apprentice Kobo at the hands of Choryu, who was taking orders from the wizards of Minamo and the Moonfolk, Hidestugu launches an attack on Minamo Academy and the moonfolk capitol Oboro. * O-Kagachi finally manifests in the physical world and demolishes Eiganjo. Toshi brings That Which Was Taken to Minamo to set *O-Kagachi against Mochi. The fallen samurai rise as spirits and Konda leads them to reclaim That Which Was Taken. * Hidetsugu is sent to the lair of the Oni of All-Consuming Chaos and merges with it. Toshi takes That Which Was Taken from Mochi again and brings it to Michiko, who frees Kyodai from it. The two of them defeat O-Kagachi, Konda, and Mochi, and leave to form the new O-Kagachi. * Toshi is taken to Dominaria and blinded by the Myojin of Night's Reach as punishment for indirectly recreating the planar barriers around Kamigawa, denying the Myojin her planeswalking abilities. Toshi survives and starts the Umezawa lineage. ??? * Nicol Bolas usurpa el trono de Madara 3750 * Some dwarves go through a portal and end up in Ulgrotha. They found the city New Freedom. Some of these dwarves set out across the ocean to explore this new world.26 * Two planeswalkers fight in Ulgrotha. Baron Sengir is left behind. Sengir overtakes New Freedom and turns its princess, Irini, into a vampire.2627 * The Baron discovers his old friend Ravi locked in a vault on top of the Basalt Spire.26 * Serra arrives on Ulgrotha. She unites the nomad tribes into the city-state Aysen. 3765 * Torrezón se escinde en tres reinos. Comienza la Guerra de la Apostasía. 3770 * Dwarves on Ulgrotha that fled after Sengir attacked New Freedom, as well as some of the explorer Dwarves that had left the city prior to that, unite on the Floating Isle.26 3795 * Elenda of Garrano returns from Ixalan, ending the Apostasine Wars. The Church of Dusk unites power with Queen Miralda of Torrezon, forming the Legion of Dusk. With the sacrament of vampirism brought by Elenda, Torrezon becomes a powerful kingdom. 3800 * Feroz arrives on Ulgrotha. He meets Sandruu, a minotaur whom he trains in the use of magic. He also meets Serra. Serra and Feroz fall in love. After meeting the two 'walkers, Baron Sengir decides to lie low for a while.26 3810-3910 * Sandruu ascends. During his travels he meets Kristina and they become romantically involved.26 3863 * Croag leads a major attack on Keld. Gatha and Kreig die. Croag is seriously injured. Phyrexia gains access to the ruins of Gatha's laboratory. 3910 * Feroz visits the Floating Isle and founds the Wizards' School there.26 * Ravidel shows Taysir the lovers Sandruu and Kristina. Taysir attacks Sandruu and follows him to Ulgrotha. Sandruu is banished to some far away plane. Feroz kills Taysir, but saves his Centre of Consciousness to be cleansed by the Anaba spirit crafters. * Serra and Feroz erect Feroz's Ban around Ulgrotha. 3950 * Eron the Relentless steals a book of magic from Grandmother Sengir for Reveka. In exchange, Reveka casts an immortality spell on Eron. Tiempos modernos 3964 * Adam Carthalion, deceived by Ravidel, is on a quest to become a planeswalker. He wants to stop the new disaster that is about to happen on Dominaria according to the seers. On this quest he even sacrifices his own wife. Ravidel says he will make Adam a planeswalker if Adam sacrifices his son Jared. Adam refuses. The battle of Astor Falls takes place.28 3972 * Ravidel discovers Jared Carthalion lives as a street urchin in Arathoxia and begins to send creatures after him. 3980 * Ravidel launches an attack on Arathoxia. The Scarlet Vizier is killed in the attack, and Liana of Minorad joins Jared's side in the battle. They attack Ravidel's castle and leave him for dead. * Jared is apprenticed to Kristina.20 * Kristina and Jared discover Ravidel is fighting Liana over the Moxen. Liana gives them to Jared and fights Ravidel in the Abyss. Liana is killed.20 * Jared and Kristina meet Grenfell Mor, who's been working on a spell to deactivate the Golgothian Sylex. Jared and Kristina become lovers.20 * The Nightmare Caliphear frees Altair. The two join Jared and Kristina, and they attack Ravidel. The sylex is destroyed, but Ravidel gets away with the Moxen. Altair is killed.20 * Ravidel erects the Mox Beacon, summoning the planeswalkers that once betrayed him to Corondor and stripping them of their powers.20 * The planeswalkers race over the continent to retrieve their powers, which are scattered over the land. A massive war follows that destroys most of Corondor. The outcome is unknown.20 4013-4169 * Rofellos fights Phyrexians in Yavimaya while Davvol overlaps it with Rath. * Urza meets Lyna of the Soltari. * Croag murders Davvol for his failures and his plans to kill Croag himself. 4044 * Nace Galin/Garth.21 4049 * The House of Oor-tael in Kush is destroyed during the Night of Fire. Kuthuman becomes a planeswalker.21 4050 * Virot Maglan founds the Otarian Cabal and becomes its patriarch.29 4053 * Nace Gaviota.30 4057 * Nace Mangasverdes.30 4062 * Sparrow Hawk is born.30 4069 * Garth returns in Estark and starts the Time of Troubles. Death of Zarel and defeat of Kuthuman.21 4073 * Destruction of White Ridge. The wizard Towser intends to sacrifice Greensleeves to steal her power, but his plans are thwarted by Gull, Lily and Greensleeves herself. The three vow to form an army to fight evil wizards.30 4074 * Rakel is blackmailed by Benalia into killing Gull and Greensleeves, but the two save her. Garth swears to resume his family duty and stop planeswalking. * Chaney, before dying of old age, train Greensleeves in the ways of nature magic. Greensleeves becomes a druid. * Greensleeves activates the Stone Brain and starts subduing and "tagging" evil wizards in order to stop them from doing harm.31 4077 * Battle of Lat-Nam. * Greensleeves, Gull and Sparrowhawk are reunited. * Greensleeves becomes a planeswalker, but she sacrifices her spark to heal the poisoned and ill land of Lat-Nam island. She is declared High Wizard of the Domains.32. 4090 * Ihsan visits Baron Sengir. He wants to be turned into a vampire so he has the strength to kill the Baron, but Sengir is on to him, and turns him into a Shade instead. 4110 * Feroz dies in a lab accident. Serra leaves Ulgrotha and is killed by a 'walker who wants her ring. 4130 * Feroz's Ban collapses. ~4150 * Argenti and Kusho defect from the Madaran Empire. Ramses Overdark attempts to retake the islands, but is thwarted by Tetsuo Umezawa. * Marhault Elsdragon leads a major campaign against Argenti and Kusho. Both islands are crushed. Ramses has Elsdragon killed and rises to power. * Argenti and Kusho are liberated. Ramses Overdark's manor is destroyed by Kolo Meha. Tetsuo Umezawa slays Ramses Overdark and Nicol Bolas. 4150 * Teferi's island phases out. Mangara, Jolrael and Kaervek seek to unravel its secrets. 4150-4195 * Mangara becomes one of the most powerful men in Zhalfir and even Jamuraa through politics. Mangara's Harmony begins. This golden age eventually ends with Mangara's imprisonment by Kaervek. So starts the Mirage War. 4161 * Nace Starke * Nace Greven il-Vec. 4168 * Nace Crovax. 4174 * Nace Vuel/Volrath. 4176 * Nace Sisay. 4179 * Nace Gerrard. * Después, Pirexia invade Benalia. Karn rescata a Gerrard y se lo entrega a Sidar Kondo. 4180 * Nace Ertai 4181 * Nace Hanna. * Nace Orim. 4185 * Nace Tahngarth. 4188 * Sisay becomes a cabin 'boy' aboard a pirate ship after being freed from a slaver's ship. 4196 * The Mirage War ends. Asmira sacrifices herself to free Mangara. Teferi repairs the timeline. Several years later, Sisay meets Tahngarth. 4197 * Nace Squee. ??? * Vuel fails his rite of maturity because of Starke's meddling. He leaves the Kondo clan and, influenced by Starke, steals the Legacy from Gerrard. Karn is deactivated. Vuel wages war against his father and kills him. Phyrexia approaches Vuel. Vuel becomes the new Evincar of Rath: Volrath. ??? * Rofellos is killed during a Phyrexian attack on Urborg. Gerrard, Crovax, and Mirri leave the crew. 4200 * Astor becomes a Keldon Warlord. 4203 * Astor battles Skouras the dragon. 4204 * Volrath abducts Sisay. The Weatherlight crew picks up Gerrard, Ertai, Starke, Mirri and Crovax and planeshifts to Rath. 4205 * The Weatherlight crew frees Sisay. Crovax kills Selenia, placing the curse of vampirism on himself. Crovax kills Mirri. Ertai and Crovax are left on Rath. Weatherlight leaves for Mercadia. * The Weatherlight crew defeats the Phyrexians in Mercadia. * Volrath is killed. Ertai is corrupted by the Phyrexians. Crovax is named the new evincar of Rath. * Keld starts a war against Jamuraa. Jamuraa wins. Rayne is killed by Greel. * The Phyrexian Invasion starts. Urza assembles the Nine Titans. Hanna is killed by the Phyrexian plague. Orim find a cure for the plague. * Benalia is destroyed. Llanowar is severely damaged. Takara is killed. Barrin commits suicide by obliterating all of Tolaria. The Battle of Koilos takes place. The portal to Phyrexia is closed. * The Rathi Overlay begins. * Tevesh Szat betrays the Titans and kills Daria and Kristina. Szat gets Darigaaz to make the Primevals rise again. Karn talks sense into Darigaaz. Darigaaz dives into a volcano to break the link of the Primevals. Rith and Crosis are imprisoned again. Dromar and Treva are destroyed. Weatherlight is destroyed. Urza kills Szat and powers the soul bombs. Gerrard and Squee are captured by Ertai. * Urza joins Phyrexia and kills Taysir. Gerrard joins Phyrexia and battles Urza. * Gerrard decapitates Urza. Gerrard turns against Phyrexia again and is transported back to the Stronghold. Gerrard kills Crovax. Squee kills Ertai. * The remaining Titans activate the soul bombs. Phyrexia is almost completely destroyed. * Karn's memory cap is removed. He discovers a new way to read the Thran Tome. Weatherlight is reborn. * Multani transplants part of Yavimaya to the borders of Urborg. Dwarves make the volcano in which the Stronghold is now situated erupt. * Yawgmoth enters Dominaria as a death cloud. Eladamri, Lin Sivvi, Bo Levar and Commodore Guff die, along with what is surely billions of Dominarians. * The Legacy is completed. Yawgmoth is slain by the combined power of The Legacy. Karn ascends. 4206 * Freyalise erige la Tumba de mártires. * Tanhgarth, Sisay, and Squee get a new ship. Orim marries Cho-Manno. Post-apocalipsis ??? * Leshrac frees the Weaver King from the Stronghold. 100 años después del Apocalipsis 4305 * Chainer discovers the Mirari. Kirtar and Aboshan try to use the Mirari, but are killed in the process.33 * Chainer overthrows the Cabal Patriarch. Kamahl kills Chainer. Cabal City is destroyed. * Balthor defeats Burke, becoming a zombie in the process. Kamahl goes into the Krosan Forest to look for Thriss. * Jeska is brought to Seton after a Mirari-influenced Kamahl strikes her. Kamahl kills the zombie Balthor and Laquatus. Kamahl becomes a druid and leaves the Mirari in Krosa. * The Mirari's mutating waves spread across Otaria. * Braids kills Seton and brings Jeska to the Cabal Patriarch. 4306 * Thousands of Dominarians immigrate to Otaria. * Jeska becomes Phage and kills Nivea. Ixidor creates Akroma. Kamahl and Phage lead a war against Ixidor and Akroma. Phage creates the Deathwurms. Ixidor is devoured by a deathwurm. Kamahl goes into exile in Krosa. * Zagorka discovers the city of Averru. Kuberr is reborn out of the union between Phage and the Cabal Patriarch. Lowallyn is reincarnated in the form of Ixidor after he leaves the deathwurm. * Akroma and Phage finish their war in Averru. Kamahl slays Phage, Akroma, and Zagorka. Karona is born. * Karona leaves Dominaria, leaving it without mana. After a meeting with Karn, Karona returns to Dominaria, where she destroys Aphetto and the Grand Coliseum, kills Llowalyn and Kuberr, and trashes Averru. Sash and Waistcoat kill Karona. * Jeska ascends. Karn takes her to Argentum. Karn turns the Mirari into Memnarch. Phyrexian Oil pollutes Argentum. 4306 - 4331 * Memnarch goes insane and renames Argentum as Mirrodin.34 4331-4505 * The Ur-Golems have a wondrous society on Mirrodin, until Memnarch destroys them. * Memnarch brings many living things to Mirrodin via the Soul Traps. * The Phyrexian oil creates the Mycosynth and makes sure the line between artificial and natural creatures starts to blur on Mirrodin. * Memnarch thinks Karn visits him regularly, but that's just delusions. He subconsciously excludes the real Karn from Mirrodin. Memnarch wants to become a planeswalker and starts to launch the Moons of Mirrodin: gigantic artificial mana batteries that will power Mirrodin after it is turned into a machine to transfer the planeswalker's spark of one of Mirrodin's inhabitants into Memnarch. * Glissa starts to uncover the mysteries of Mirrodin. The final moon of Mirrodin is launched. Yert dethrones Geth. The Mephidross expands rapidly. Glissa is caught in a temporal trap. * Taj-Nar is destroyed. Glissa emerges from the temporal trap. The Battle of Krark-home begins. * Memnarch transports Glissa's spark to his own body, but both die before the process is completed. All life on Mirrodin ends. Slobad gets the spark and ascends. * Karn returns to Mirrodin. Slobad gives up his spark to resurrect all people on Mirrodin and transport the original generations home. Karn turns Memnarch back into the Mirari. * Slobad, Glissa and Geth's decapitated head are left on Mirrodin by Karn to guard the Mirari. Slobad is almost immediately killed by goblins. Glissa flees into the heart of Mirrodin, where she is captured by Phyrexians and is compleated. Geth flees to the Mephidross and begins his partnership with Phyrexia. ??? * The Ravnican Decamillennial occurs. Szadek's machinations directly lead to the destruction of the Guildpact. A new, non-magical Guildpact is written. It is unknown at exactly which time these events occurred, but it is known that the new Guildpact was unsuccessful in maintaining the guilds' control. La crisis temporal 4500 * El impacto colectivo de la explosión del Sílex, la Envoltura, los experimentos de viaje temporal tolarianos, la superposición de Rath y Karona empezó a notarse, ya que unas grietas que drenaban el maná comenzaron a abrirse por toda Dominaria. La magia, el tiempo y la realidad se volvieron progresivamente más inestables e hicieron que fuera más difícil caminar por los planos en Dominaria. * Teferi, Jhoira y un par de Viashino y Ghitus regresaron de su exilio auto-impuesto para encontrar Dominaria en un estado de descomposición. Teferi comienza a trabajar en un intento de regresar Zhalfir y Shiv a Dominaria sin dañar más el plano. * Nicol Bolas es revivido. * Teferi da su chispa para cerrar la grieta temporal shivana. Freyalise muere cerrando la grieta de Veloceleste. Lord Windgrace imbuye Urborg con su esencia y muere cerrando la grieta de Urborg. Karn desaparece tras cerrar la grieta tolariana. Nicol Bolas viaja a Kamigawa y destruye el Honden del alcance nocturno y vuelve a los seguidores del Myojin en su contra, como venganza por haber llevado al antepasado de Tetsuo, Toshiro, a Dominaria. * Jeska cae presa de la manipulación de Leshrac. Ésta cierra la grieta sobre Zhalfir, pero deja a Zhalfir fuera de la existencia en el proceso. Después cierra la grieta de Yavimaya, pero daña su ecosistema y a su hechicero-maro, Multani. Por último, trata de cerrar la grieta de Madara, pero se desvela el plan de Leshrac. Éste ataca a Nicol Bolas con un artefacto que le había dado el Myojin del alcance nocturno. Bolas derrota a Leshrac usando la verdadera máscara del alcance nocturno y utiliza la esencia esclavizada de Leshrac y su chispa para cerrar la grieta madarana. * Jeska da su vida para cerrar la última gran grieta sobre Otaria. Era de la Reparación (Del 4500 CA al presente) 4500 * Tiene lugar la Gran Reparación: todas las fracturas menores se sanan, primero en Dominaria y continuando en cadena por el resto del multiverso. El maná vuelve a fluir libre por Dominaria, trayendo la vida y la esperanza de vuelta al mundo moribundo. Los caminantes de planos pierden su inmortalidad, poderes divinos y gran parte de sus poderes mágicos. Todos los dispositivos para viajar entre planos sin la necesidad de tener la chispa dejan de funcionar. * En Dominaria. ** Teferi se establece como un mago en Suq'Ata y echa raíces. ** Jhoira conoce a un hombre que dice ser Jodah y comienzan una breve relación. ** Radha unifica a los Keldon y los elfos de Veloceleste restantes. ** Venser abandona Dominaria para explorar el multiverso. * En Kaladesh. ** Avaati Vya consigue refinar éter exitosamente. A este avance le sigue una era de prosperidad conocida como el gran auge del éter. * En Rávnica. ** Agyrem se separa del plano. * En Amonkhet. ** Nicol Bolas llega al plano y destruye su civilización para sentar las bases de su futuro plan. ~4510 * En Kaladesh. ** Aparece el primer etergénito, producto del nuevo ciclo que sigue el éter con su refinamiento. ~4520 * En Zendikar. ** Nissa Revane asciende al intentar enfrentarse a un titan eldrazi dormido y camina por los planos hasta Lorwyn, donde está a punto de tener lugar la última Gran Aurora. * En Lorwyn. ** Cólfenor envía a su antiguo discípulo Rhys para llevar su retoño a la tierra de sus antepasados y poder renacer. Esto desencadena toda una serie de sucesos que involucran a varios héroes de distintas razas. ** Tras ayudar por equívoco a una manada de elfos Hojas Doradas a cazar desgracias visuales, Nissa huye de la Gran Aurora y regresa a Zendikar. ** Los actos de la reina Oona de las hadas para interferir el orden natural de Lorwyn terminan gracias a la rebelión que pone en marcha el pueblo arbóreo Cólfenor. Maralen asume el control del plano con la ayuda del retoño de Cólfenor y la elemental Cenizeida. Maralen restaura el ciclo normal de día y noche del plano. ~4537 * En Kaladesh. ** Nace Chandra Nalaar. ~4545 * Tezzeret se hace con el control del Consorcio Infinito de Nicol Bolas.62 ~4546 * En Ixalan. ** Angrath llega al plano y queda atrapado por el Sol Inmortal. * En Innistrad. ** Tacenda y su hermana Willia nacen en Verlasen, un pueblo de la provincia de Kessig. ~4548 * En Kaladesh. ** Chandra y sus padres huyen de Ghirapur tras un incidente y se refugian en Bunarat. ** Enviado para perseguir a la joven piromante, Baral quema el pueblo de Bunarat hasta dar con la familia Nalaar. Mata a Kiran y atrapa a Pia y a Chandra. ** Baral encarcela en secreto a Pia en la prisión de Dhund. ** Durante su ejecución, Chandra asciende y camina por los planos hacia Regatha. * En Regatha. ** A su llegada al plano, Chandra comienza a entrenar su poder con el fuego en la Fortaleza Keral, un monasterio de piromantes. ~4554 * En Bant. ** Elspeth Tirel llega al plano y comienza a entrenarse como caballero. * En Tarkir. ** Sarkhan Vol asciende tras ser emboscado por unos sultai y perder a su grupo y camina por los planos hasta Jund. * Tienen lugar los eventos "pasados" de Agents of Artifice: ** En Rávnica. *** Jace Beleren se convierte en empleado del Consorcio Infinito. ~4556 * Tiene lugar la historia de The Purifying Fire: ** En Regatha. *** Chandra Nalaar derroca a la Orden de Heliud. * Tienen lugar los eventos "presentes" de Agents of Artifice: ** En Rávnica. *** Jace deserta de su puesto y se une a Liliana Vess para destronar a Tezzeret como líder del Consorcio Infinito. *** Jace y Liliana derrotan a la segunda de Tezzeret, Baltrice. ** En Kamigawa. *** Jace y Liliana derrotan y dan por muerto a Tezzeret. *** Nicol Bolas recupera el cuerpo de Tezzeret para restaurarlo. * Tiene lugar la historia de Alara Unbroken: ** En Grixis. *** Nicol Bolas pone en marcha los eventos que desencadenaran la confluencia de los fragmentos de Alara. ** En Jund. *** Sarkhan Vol se convierte en vasallo de Nicol Bolas poco antes de la confluencia. ** En Naya. *** Ajani Melena Dorada asciende tras perder a su hermano Jazal y camina por los planos hasta Jund. Allí conoce brevemente a Sarkhan y decide regresar a Naya para vengar a su hermano. ** En Alara. *** Bolas absorbe la energía del Remolino resultante de la confluencia y recupera parte de su poder perdido con la Reparación. *** Ajani se enfrenta a Bolas y a duras penas consigue que abandone el plano. *** The rest of the unified Alara is embroiled in a worldwide war between the former shards. Elspeth Tirel flees to Urborg after the Conflux. ~4560 * Jace defects and joins with Liliana Vess to dethrone Tezzeret as the Infinite Consortium's master. Tezzeret's inert form is picked up by Nicol Bolas. * Sarkhan Vol becomes a vassal of Nicol Bolas shortly before the reunification of the shards of Alara upon Jund. * Bolas reaps the seeds of war as the fractured Shards of Alara reunite. The energy from the resulting Maelstrom is absorbed by Bolas, and returns some (perhaps all) of the power he lost in the Mending. Bolas fights Ajani Goldmane and is driven from the plane. The rest of the unified Alara is embroiled in a worldwide war between the former shards. Elspeth Tirel flees to Urborg after the Conflux. * The Phyrexians begin to corrupt Mirrodin's inhabitants in earnest, corrupting the land and starting the compleation of the population of the plane. ~4561 * Liliana Vess takes control of the Chain Veil. She uses its power to overthrow Kothophed, one of her demon masters. Sarkhan is sighted tracking Liliana. * Garruk Wildspeaker runs afoul of Liliana and becomes cursed. He turns to Jace to find Liliana, interrupting his research of the Dragon Scroll that Chandra had stolen from Kephalai. * The archangel Avacyn and the demon Griselbrand, to whom Liliana owes a portion of her soul, disappear from the plane of Innistrad. * Chandra surfaces on Zendikar looking for a ruin sage named Anowon, and with him, searches for the Eye of Ugin. They encounter Sarkhan once they reach the eye and he plans to sacrifice Chandra for unknown reasons. Jace appears and assists Chandra, striking an uneasy truce to defeat Sarkhan. Their actions trigger a reaction in the Hedrons surrounding the Eye. Chandra and Sarkhan leave the plane the same day, Jace leaves 2 weeks later. * Sarkhan returns to Bolas's Meditation Realm to inform the dragon of the events that transpired at the Eye. Bolas reveals Tezzeret's body, in the midst of being rebuilt, to Sarkhan. * Nissa Revane and her Tajuru allies are attacked by Eldrazi brood lineage. Sorin Markov shows up and deals with the remaining brood, recovering Anowon after 3 months of enslavement by the Eldrazi in the process. Nissa agrees to lead him to Akoum. Upon arrival, the elf and the vampire argue with each other, which results in Nissa breaking the central hedron in the Eye of Ugin. The Eldrazi Titans are freed. ~4562 * Gideon Jura followed Chandra to Zendikar, but lost her track around the Eye of Ugin. He stayed at Fort Keff and defeated a handful of brood lineage that attacked the fort. Upon seeing Emrakul on the horizon, he fled, knowing he didn't stand a chance against the monstrosity. He leaves Zendikar for Ravnica to petition the help of an organization of planeswalkers.(Presumably, the Infinite Consortium). * Bolas finishes his efforts to restore Tezzeret's mind and body on the plane of Jund, giving him the task to find the secret of Etherium from Crucius the Mad. Ultimately successful, Bolas then sends Tezzeret to Mirrodin, having become aware of the Phyrexian taint spreading on that plane. * Koth encounters Elspeth and Venser on Urborg. He enlists their help in dealing with the phyrexian corruption taking place on Mirrodin. Ultimately, weeks (if not months) later, they succeed in freeing Karn at the cost of Venser's life. * Sorin returns to his homeplane of Innistrad after the fiasco on Zendikar to find it destroying itself. * Garruk pursues Liliana to Innistrad, intent on having her remove his curse or killing her for inflicting it upon him. After a few months of searching, Liliana tracks Griselbrand's disappearance to the Helvault and manipulates Thalia into destroying it. ~4563 * Niv-Mizzet begins extensive research into the nature of the Implicit Maze, appointing Ral Zarek as the lead researcher. * Gideon Jura arrives on Ravnica to find tensions increasing amid the rise of the Gateless and the resurgence of the guilds. Knowing he has little choice, he places his search for allies on hold, having had little success anyways. * Jace finishes his own research concerning the Implicit Maze. Shocked by the answers he discovered, he erases his own memory, effectively losing 6 months of his life. However, the activities of House Dimir draw him back in. Niv-Mizzet orchestrates the running of the Implicit Maze. * Elesh Norn seizes power over the red and black factions of New Phyrexia. * Koth attempts to assassinate the ascendant Elesh Norn with an incredibly powerful spellbomb, forcing Elspeth to leave New Phyrexia for Theros. Koth escaped alive into the bowels of the furnace layers. He hopes that the Mirran resistance can one day overthrow the Phyrexians. ~4564 * Xenagos enacts his plans to manipulate the gods into confronting each other, forcing Kruphix to enact the Silence, removing them from Theros and leaving his path open to ascend to godhood. Following a battle in Akros, Xenagos ascends in the Great Revel, throwing off the balance of power in Theros. Alongside Ajani, Elspeth Tirel enters the realm of Nyx to topple the new god though it ultimately costs her life. ~4565 * Sorin Markov arrives on Tarkir and releases Ugin from the hedron cocoon. Sorin tells Ugin about the release of the Eldrazi, and Ugin dismisses him and demands that he seek out Nahiri. * Sarkhan Vol returns to the present; Tarkir's clans are ruled by dragonlords. He seeks out Ugin and explains his own role in the release of the Eldrazi, and in saving Ugin's life. He leaves Ugin and meets with Narset, a planeswalker he had met in an alternate timeline. * These events happened in an alternate timeline Tarkir: ** Sorin Markov arrives on Tarkir and seeks out Ugin. He discovers that Ugin is long dead, and despairs of saving the multiverse from the Eldrazi. ** Sarkhan Vol, drawn by a voice in his mind, planeswalks to Tarkir and seeks Ugin. He is joined by Narset, who is merely a monk in this timeline. When they arrive at Ugin's tomb, Zurgo Helmsmasher attacks them and kills Narset. Sarkhan enters a time portal and arrives in Tarkir's past, around the year 3327, where he alters the plane's timeline by saving Ugin's life after a duel with Nicol Bolas.35 The resulting temporal anomaly forcibly returns him to a modified present-day Tarkir. * The events of the Kaladesh set occur Notas sobre la cronología Since some parts of the timeline are open to interpretation this section was created to show which of them could be different, and why the current version was chosen. This section will not include an argumentation for all dates and the placing of undated events, because dates are often just given in the books, and most undated events have to have happened between certain dated events because of the characters or nations present. The Thran The book "The Thran" gives dates of all events in the "The Time of the Thran" part of this timeline in relation to the Thran-Phyrexian War (9 years prior, 2 years prior, etc.). The date for the war itself is given in Apocalypse, where Yawgmoth says the war ended 9000 years ago. For this timeline, the Thran-Phyrexian War has been estimated to happen 5000 before the Brothers' War. Consequently, all the events narrated in the books are here reported following the same description provided in "The Thran", and under the summary indication of happening around -5000 A.R.. So all dates in the "The Time of the Thran" section are correct in relation to each other, but they could be some years off in relation to the other dates on the timeline. (Note that in Invasion, Tsabo Tavoc said the Thran-Phyrexian War ended 6,000 years ago. Since Yawgmoth was there, his statements have been taken over those of Tsabo.) Arabian Nights The dates of the events of Arabian Nights comic and life of Taysir are roughly estimated, based on The Story of the Battlemage Ravidel, which places birth of Taysir soon after the end of the Brothers' War. Refraction of Rabiah happened still in his infancy. He left the plane as an adult, about three decades later (although it's only an impression of his age derived from the art in the comic). Some sources place Antiquities War comic after Arabian Nights, but one of them also reminds that in fact, the Antiquities War comic is a narrative made by Taysir after he was trapped in the Shard and researched the mysteries of this ancient conflict. Eventos de Tierras Natales The placing of Homelands is a bit of a puzzler. The site of Jeff Lee gives the date of the ringing of the Apocalypse Chime on 4000 A.R., while the WotC Timeline places it between 3800 and 4130. The timeline in the Homelands comic gives no dates in A.R., but gives a chronology of events that takes 620 years, far longer than the 330 years in the WotC timeline. Now we can leave the 4000 date out, for it is prerevisioned, but the two timelines can be compatible in two ways: either 620 years on Ulgrotha are only 330 years on Dominaria, or the WotC timeline only counts some parts of the Ulgrotha timeline as the actual story. Since there are exactly 330 years between the arrival of Feroz and the collapse of Feroz's Ban (The beginning and ending of the Homelands comic, if you ignore the prologue) the second interpretation is used here. Fechas de Scott McGough The dates for the Kamigawa Cycle, the Legend's II cycle and the short stories of Astor and Virot Maglan have all been given by Scott McGough on various message boards. They have never been given in an official WotC publishing, but we consider them canon until an official source disproves them. La Cuenta de los Sabios de Minorad Many prerevisionist events have been given in this reckoning, but they are often just plain wrong in revisionist continuity. The Fallen Empires comic says it takes place over a millennium before the Ice Age, while post-rev sources put it only 280 years prior to the ice. Another big event, the Planeswalker War on Corondor, is said to have happened more than a millennia after the gathering of the sages, but this would put it after the Phyrexian invasion, and since several planeswalker that died during the invasion are mayor players in the 'walkers war this can be considered an obsolete date. Most events have been given a post-rev date by WotC because they are tied to a set and thus on their official timeline (such as Fallen Empires and Homelands). The Shadow Mage, Wayfarer and the Planeswalker War have not been given an official date, but because we know how much time happens between them, we can deduce their post-rev dates: the War happens 70 years after Sandruu's banishment and Wayfarer in the same year as the war. The chapters of Shadow Mage each give the age of Jared Carthalion at that time, and since his age is given as 16 in Wayfarer, the placing of those chapters can be deduced as well. Mirrodin The events of Mirrodin were a continuity problem. The flavor text of several cards in Mirrodin mention the events of the Mirrodin Cycle taking place millennia after Karn's disappearance from the plane.36 However, the events of Planar Chaos make it obvious that Mirrodin took place before the Time Spiral Cycle. However it was stated that the rifts allowed Memnarch's delusions to become quasi-real37. So one can deduce that thousands of years played out in the golem's mind, while on the outside only a few hundred years have passed. Rávnica Although we don't know where to exactly fit Ravnica Cycle, Time Spiral Cycle made it clear that Guildpact fell before The Mending. Recientemente, se ha establecido una posible relación entre los años de Ravnica y la Cuenta Argiviana. Hemos aprendido que la edad de Teysa Karlov durante Valores familiares es 112 años,1 lo que, combinado con la afirmación de su Tío Karlov de que ella nació "poco después" de que comprara Utvara en el 9965 Z.C.2, nos da una aproximación de la fecha actual en Rávnica. Alara The conflux of the Shards of Alara take place several months after the events of Agents of Artifice, so we may establish that it takes place approximately 100 years after the mending, since Nicol Bolas had extensive dealings with both Jace and Liliana during the time period before the conflux. Lorwyn To date there is no means of placing the events of the Lorwyn Cycle, as the plane has so far had no known contact with any others. We do know however, that it happens after the Dominarian Mending, since the Great Aurora that resulted in Maralen's creation was triggered by the mending. Nissa Revane mentioned having studied the use of black mana with Lorwyn's elves. Jace Beleren might have visited Lorwyn at the time of the Great Aurora38 but due to the hypothetical nature of the article, it is questionable if these events take place. Zendikar According to Doug Beyer this happened 6000 years before the current events. 9 The events of the Zendikar storyline can only vaguely be established thanks to Chandra's theft of the scroll in The Purifying Fire and Jace's experiences working as an agent of the Consortium to retrieve the scroll that Chandra stole. Roughly 3 years passed since Chandra acquired the scroll the first time, and Sarkhan Vol's presence tracking Chandra (apparently there for less than a year) indicates that the Zendikar story takes place after Alara as well. Tarkir The timeline of Tarkir was altered when Sarkhan Vol travelled back in time and saved Ugin from Bolas. Referencias Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Magic: The Gathering Wiki. Categoría:Historia Categoría:Eventos